


So fucking beautiful.

by Follevolo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, mandy x lip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing, really.</p>
<p>But it was enough.</p>
<p>(Mickey says some magic words!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So fucking beautiful.

Another fluffy nostalgic stupid goofy dreamy fic for you guys! 

___

\- I don’t give a fuck about them. Why do we need to go? – Mickey snorted and rolled his eyes, refusing to get his ass up from the couch. Mandy grabbed him by the arm and pulled with all her strength, but she didn’t manage to move him even an inch. 

\- ‘Cos we are invited. And it’s Kev and V, you like them – explained Ian patiently, giving him that look he knew he couldn’t resist. Mickey repressed the urge of kissing that puppy face right there, right now.

\- Don’t fucking look at me that way, asswipe – Ian grinned, his eyes sparkling -What is the stupid party about anyway?

\- It’s their anniversary. C’mon, Mick! It’s at the Alibi. Since when do you say no to free drinks?

Mickey stayed silent for a little while, avoiding everyone’s gaze, losing himself in the thought that was bothering him since Ian told him about the party a week before.

It wasn’t just a party. It was that kind of important shitty romantic night when couples goes as… well, couples. You don’t just take anyone to this kind of things. It’s like a fucking committing message, like a long-stable-loving relationship message. And yes, he loved Ian, and yes they’ve been through so much shit and they survived and they were together and Lip and Mandy knew it. But they never put labels to what they had, they never had “the talk”. Jesus Christ, Mickey wasn’t such a fag, after all. He got shot for him, went to jail for him, he did the impossible for him, but no chit chats, thank you so much.

Nevertheless, here he was, with his light eyes and his fucking ginger hair, looking at him like he was the fucking sun or something. Pleading him silently, begging him secretly.

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

Two hours later, they were oh so drunk.

Lip and Mandy were dancing in the middle of the room, covered with red glitter everywhere like it was Carnival or something, and everyone was laughing and drinking and smoking and doing their business and living the moment with such peacefulness and joy that Mickey felt his heart so warm and dizzy like he was living a fucking fairy tale. He was stupidly staring at Ian, who was smoking and drinking a beer and laughing hard at Lip’s attempt of a valtzer. Suddenly, with a bright smile on his face, he walked between them, put a hand on his brother’s arm and gave him his beer and cigarette with a bow, taking his place in front of Mandy, who grinned lightly while making a little clumsy curtsy. They started dancing occupying all the room with their big steps and pirouettes, while Lip took Ian’s seat next to Mickey and started watching them with a squiffy smile.

\- She’s so fucking beautiful – he murmured, taking a sip.

\- Yeah. – Mickey nodded in agreement, his eyes red and blue – Yeah, so fucking beautiful.

He was not looking at Mandy, tough.

Ian’s gaze met his, like he felt something was changing slightly in the atmosphere between them, even if they were at the opposite sides of the room. Was it electricity, or magic, Mickey didn’t know.

But losing himself in that eyes made him feel high.

\- I love you. – he didn’t say it out loud, he just moved his lips spilling slowly the syllables one after the other. He mimicked it, he just mouthed it silently. He didn’t know what made him say it for the very first time in that strange circumstance. Blame it on the alcohol, blame it on the romance, on the atmosphere, on the joints, on the fact that they weren’t alone and Ian couldn’t react properly – it was kind of unfair, really, because he chose to do it in the exact moment when he could feel free to do it without paying the consequences of doing it. And probably tomorrow he would pretend to have forgotten it. Or that Ian probably saw it wrong. He didn’t really say it. Nobody heard him saying it. The sounds didn’t escape from his mouth.

It was nothing, really.

But it was enough.

Ian stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, his mouth open and his eyes shining

with shock, and pure wonder. 


End file.
